1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed generally to an apparatus and method for improved heat sinking for performance and scalability and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for improved heat sinking for performance and scalability in various electrical devices including LED devices to improve manufacturability and cost effective thermal management.
2. Related Art
Thermal management in electronic circuits has been dealt with in many different modes including fans, layout organization, orientation, heat conductors for components, and the like. The problem of removing heat from heat producing devices, or in some cases conveying heat into a device, continues to be an ongoing technological concern for multiple reasons including cost effectiveness. Off the shelf thermal management solutions are limited and still impose certain manufacturing constraints that in some design situations dictate less than optimum choices.
However, thermal generating applications may benefit from improved thermal management techniques that are more cost effective and that can handle situations that include high thermal capacity problems.